1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a media processing device and to a method of controlling a media processing device.
2. Related Art
Devices that perform multiple processes, such as printing and scanning images, on media to be processed are described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2003-248398 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2005-94141.
Media processing devices such as these that have multiple functions need to enable use of all functions, and being unable to use any function is treated as a system error. As a result, because use of the media processing device is completely disabled if an operating error occurs in either the print unit or the scanning unit, even functions where an error did not occur cannot be used. This means that even if the user of the media processing device only uses some of the available functions, the functions that are not used must also be maintained in a usable condition and therefore require maintenance.